


The Fever

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the hp100 'Valentine's Day' challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the hp100 'Valentine's Day' challenge.

It was like the whole school was under a Gilderoy-Lockhartish spell. Small transfigured cupids pranced around delivering hearfelt Valentine’s messages. Every single female student doned pink or red robes rather than the uniform black.

He’d thought at first that some sanity still remained among the boys. But when Harry escaped his common room where Ron was delivering a singing telegram to Hermione only to stumble across Dobby wearing a lurid cerise ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron in the kitchens, he decided that the whole school was officially mad.

He fervently prayed that Voldemort would kill him before the fever hit _him_.


End file.
